The large numbers of subscribers to Internet services requiring a web login has led to the need for a partitioning of hardware resources. Moreover, given the constant change and evolution in the development of web systems, processes such as the login of a subscriber to a web service, have begun to become compartmentalized across these partitioned hardware resources. This division of processing functions across partitioned hardware resources produces a delay for users upon logging into a login-required web service.